


Violating House Arrest

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Handcuffs, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: On the television screen, Akechi was the charming Detective Prince with a captivating smile. In the walls of your apartment, he was the warden who kept you captive with a smile.





	Violating House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID THIS BEFORE AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN: I CANNOT TRUST ATLUS WITH DUDES THAT HAVE LONG, BROWN HAIR. AND ONES WHO ARE DETECTIVES
> 
> ANYHOW
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> **Warning: this one-shot contains themes of unhealthy relationship behavior and possessiveness

A home was where one could free to be themselves.

Hidden away from the eyes of others, the walls of one's abode allowed a person to have to put on any facade. Indulgence--however slovenly and/or decadent--was permitted, because who else was there to make a commotion about it?

Your apartment was where you could allow your shoulders to unwind, not having to concern yourself about putting up any appearances. Any secrets kept would be silently disclosed within the privacy of your room.

And yet...

This place was your home as it was your cage.

Or as the person whom you co-habited this apartment with would hum with a playful smile:

This apartment was where you would serve out a lifelong sentence in house arrest.

Though, _he_ insisted that he was kind enough to allow you to live your life normally. Being cooped up inside wouldn't be fun at all. The only requirements that you _**must**_ adhere to was to follow his requests whenever he uttered them to you.

Somehow they always went along the lines of,

"Don't talk to that ~~guy~~ person. Don't even think about ~~him~~ them. Come home right now ~~because the thought of you spending time with him makes me sick~~."

One may wonder where someone could have the audacity to control who were allowed to talk to, but what could you say?

He was the judge who handed down your sentence. He was the warden who made sure you were an upstanding inmate.

Much like now, with your wrists handcuffed behind your back. You were naked, your skin marred by fingers and lips that never seemed to be satisfied, especially around your neck, chest, and inner-thighs. Your face was flushed and hot, having endured a near full night of punishment, all because you failed to abide by your warden's rules.

Though, the wet, throbbing ache between your thighs was testament to how pleasure was still found amidst all the pain, especially since he had his cock fully sheathed inside of you.

For now, any delights were meant to only be savored by your warden, who kept you confined to his lap while he remained seated upon the bed, all within view of the large mirror positioned right before you both. He didn't bother changing out of the clothes he wore out today, for anything that would take time away from delivering your punishment was simply out of the question.

His hands--still in his favorite pair of leather gloves--remained situated upon one of your hips and on your bound wrists, keeping you still while controlling the rhythm that you _may_ seek pleasure from. Hearing you beg with moans and whimpers amidst the handcuffs clinking around was as euphoric to him as he had you bounce up and down his cock.

You felt the heat of his breath once his lips hovered by your ear. "These handcuffs seemed to be meant for your pretty wrists. Honestly, I don't see why I even bother to ever remove them," he tsked with a click of his tongue, the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"You know how I've had my eye on you for so long," he hummed, nuzzling against your neck with affection, taking in your scent, the sensation of your skin against his face. "Truly it was a test of _my_ patience to see you waste your time with pitiful wretches like the Phantom Thieves-- **especially** that leader of theirs."

His name was ripped from your lips in a cry as he sank you down _hard_ upon his cock, his hips raised to meet yours fully. The hand that was on your wrists moved to cup your chin, making sure that you faced forward, to see how you were presented and displayed so lewdly, all the while the look in his eyes was just so wild and frenzied, matched with the wickedness in his grin.

He was a devil all right.

But then again, Lucifer was said to have been beautiful.

"Look at yourself--look at _us_! The way we're joined, the way how you're bound to me, the way I'm intertwined with you--no one, absolutely **no one** can ever get in between us!" He snarled, relinquishing your chin in favor of seizing your hips with both hands. Knowing that you would comply, he wasted not a moment more to pound your core with his cock, a ravenousness that made him less dignified and composed than a judge or a warden, but more like an executioner.

Though you know he wouldn't dare to harm you.

Beneath everything--all the twisted layers that obscured yet made him the person he was--you knew there was something much more vulnerable and _human_ lying underneath.

The way he thrust up into you was not out of something meant to reprimand, but to desperately seek and cling to.

"Tell me that you love being here! Tell me that--" So wrapped up in his euphoria and his emotions that he was having a hard time being comprehensible, a similar phenomenon reflected by you by the way your mouth hung open with moans and you satisfied you were just by relinquishing any control and letting him do as he pleased.

**_"Tell me that you love me!"_ **

You accepted your sentence long ago. You were determined to abide by the warden's rules as much as you could.

"I love you, Akechi!"

A cry for a cry.

Mirror be damned. He didn't want to see you through a reflection, rather, he wanted to witness your pleasure for himself--as he always did. The positions were flipped, you were on your back, wrists bound both by handcuffs and his hand while he pinned them over your head. He loomed above you, kissing your everywhere he possibly could while he drove his cock into you, hoping for this moment--as he always did--to last a little longer, to be united with you for as much as he could.

But with the release of euphoria comes the end.

Not to your unity, however.

He was clinging to you while he laid by your side with a tight embrace, having near ripped off his clothes in his need to remained as intimately connected with you as possible. Having been freed of the handcuffs your arms wrapped around him securely, all while you brought your fingers through long, damp chestnut brown locks.

Those wickedly corrupt, daunting facades of his were gone now.

A judge did not crave to kiss a guilty defendant. A warden did not cling to an inmate while sleeping side by side.

He was more than that to you.

Distorted as his heart was, he always offered it to you on a platter--practically begging for you to take it.

He was your boyfriend.

He was your lover.

He was--

Akechi Goro is your lover.


End file.
